


Curled Up In Bed With You

by LeafySeaDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: But you love it, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Animated - Freeform, Wasp (Transformers) - Freeform, Wasp is so clingy and affectionate as f, Waspinator (Transformers) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafySeaDragon/pseuds/LeafySeaDragon
Summary: The night was silent, but you were wide awake. The huge robot that was nuzzling his helm against the back of your head purred softly into your ear.A regular night, another regular sleepless night.





	Curled Up In Bed With You

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the next chapter for Before the Fall, I’m writing a fluff oneshot cause I’m feeling unmotivated to write anything else
> 
> So here ya go
> 
> Also, reader is gender neutral

The night was silent, but I was wide awake. The huge robot that was nuzzling his helm against the back of my head purred softly into my ear.

A regular night, a regular sleepless night.

I let out a soft sigh and Wasp’s digits started rubbing against my sides. Humming a soft tune into my ears, releasing all the tension that once was in my body.

“(Y/N) better?”

Wasp moved his helm and began to nuzzle my  neck, his chin resting on my shoulder. A soft purring- buzzing- emitting from his frame.

”Yes.. thank you, Wasp” A soft smile creeped up my lips and I moved my hand to caress his cheek.

A sound of approval came from him as he leaned into my touch, pratically melting as he mumbled words I couldn’t quite understand.

”Wasp loves (Y/N)~~” He whispered into mh ear, such soft words as those made a shiver go down my spine.

The smile that had formed on my face grew.

“I love you too” 

Wasp had heard those words many times, yet, each and every time it made his spark soar. Faceplates heating up and feeling all giddy inside.

A low, soft purr emitted from him, and he kissed his small humans neck. Wanting to shower them with love and make sure they feel safe in his arms.

My cheeks heated up and I felt at ease. A soft yawn escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes. Pressing my back against Wasp’s chassis, wanting to get closer.

And it seemed like Wasp had read my mind, pulling my small body closer against his much larger one. Burying his helm into the back of my head, nuzzling my hair.

Wasp loved (Y/N)’s hair, always smelling so nice, the scent of sweet fruit lingering in your soft locks. He loved their soft skin, how their small hands made him feel at ease with just a single touch.  _He especially loved his humans soft lips._

“Can Wasp have a kiss??”

”Of course you can” I sat up, reluctantly, seeing as I was comfortable in the mechs arms. Wasp sat up as well, looking at me with those big puppy eyes, and smile on his face. 

I cupped his face in my small hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I could feel his faceplates heat up under my touch. A happy, pleased sound coming from him.

”Happy?” I rubbed my thumb against his faceplate, a small whine coming from the bot. “Wasp wants more~ More kisses from the lovely (Y/N)~” 

Wasp’s mind may be scrambled, but he still knew how to flatter his human when he wanted something. Although, he barely had to do that since you were always willing to oblige to his needs and wants.

My cheeks felt warm and for a second, I felt bashful, like a nervous teenager. Every time he complimented me, I couldn’t help, but feel that way.

”Alright, but only a few more, okay? I’m tired..” He nodded and I got to work.

Peppering his heating up flaceplates with kisses, my lips curling up into a soft smile as I showered him with affection. I soon found myself locking my lips with his, much to Wasp’s surprise.

But he wasn’t complaining.

His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as he started to kiss back. Shutting his optics off as he let his little human whisk him away with their soft lips.

And you two stayed like that for awhile, peacefully making out. Your arms snaking their way around his neck as you deepened the kiss. Wasps grip around your waist tightening, but not enough to hurt you.

Surprisingly for a being made of metal, Wasp’s lips were warm and welcoming. Your first kiss with him had you amazed on how he worked his lips with yours and it still amazes you to this day, this very moment.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as something slimy and large slide it’s way into your mouth. 

My cheeks immediately turned red as Wasp’s tounge wrapped around mine. 

I pulled away, Wasp’s tounge reluctantly letting mine go. Letting out a needy whine as he gave me those adorable puppy eyes of his. 

My blush only worsened as I softly panted for air. His eyes so fixated on me and he only let out more needy whines as he pressed his forehead against mine. Thumb rubbing across my butt.

”Wasp...” I caressed his cheek and he leaned into my hand, melting into my touch. Letting out a soft purr. “No more, please. I’m tired”

He pouted, but he didn’t protest. “Wasp understands” He knew not to push the boundaries with his little human, unfortunately, he learned that the hard way.

”Can Wasp cuddle with (Y/N)?”

I nodded, letting out another yawn. “Mmhm.. Wasp can..”

He beamed at me, joy in his eyes, and nuzzled me. Sticking his helm under my chin, rubbing his face against my neck.

He was pratically cradling me in his arms and I loved it.

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting Wasp hide away in the crook of my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around him as I started to get comfortable.

Letting out a happy sigh. The sudden feeling of drowsiness was welcomed, starting to slowly fall asleep in my boyfriend’s arms.

I loved the feeling of being cradled.

Wasp treated me almost like I was glass, but somehow tight and protective all at the same time.

I almost fell asleep, was pratically being embraced in the warm arms of unconsciousness. But that’s when I felt large, soft lips placing small, soft kisses on my neck.

My eyes shot open and widen. An immediate blush forming on my face.

”W-Wasp...”

I felt the blush on my face grow and grow with each kiss. Wasp kept his hand on my butt, still rubbing his thumb against it as he slowly laid me down. Pratically atop of me as he held me close and planted kiss all over.

”Wasp... I-I need to sleep...”

I wasn’t complaining about the affection I was being given, but I really did need sleep. Having not slept the past night, but Wasp’s small gestures drove me crazy. Did the mech even know what he was doing to me?

A shaky breath escaped my throat as I closed my eyes. Letting my body go limb in Wasp’s grasp as he continued to kiss my neck.

“Wasp.. stop..” The words left my mouth as a whimper, a plea. His lips stopped, but were still pressed against my skin. 

“Wasp is sorry. He just loves (Y/N) so much.. Wasp wants (Y/N) to know they’re loved by Wasp”

“I know.. and I love this, but not now.. Okay?”

”Wasp understands”

I felt his head move away from my neck and to my shoulder. Burying his face in it. 

I softly sighed and rubbed my hand against the plating on his back. “I love you Wasp..”

”Wasp love (Y/N) too.. Wasp’s sorry”

”I know you are.. just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay”

I softly smiled and placed a kiss on top of Wasp’s helm. Wasp let out a soft sound of happiness, kinda like a sound a happy cat would make.

“Goodnight Wasp”

”Goodnight (Y/N)”

I yawned and closed my eyes, the smile on face growing before I fell asleep.

Wasp nuzzling his face into the soft skin on his little humans shoulder. And soon enough, he fall into recharge. His dermas curled up into a smile.


End file.
